unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Red Screen of the Future (Part 2)
Red Screen of the Future (Part 2) is the second part of the second episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy and co. fight their way past the Red Army of Death when Sgag leads them straight into the army's waiting ranks. Everyone except Evil Guy is captured, leaving Evil Guy in the clutches of...Raiza?! Script Scene 1 Evil Guy and co. are climbing a steep mountain, while Shadow Kirby is following Sgag through the air. EVIL GUY: I'm tired! are we there yet? SGAG: Almost. Suddenly, the entire cliff splits in half with a deafening crack. Evil Guy and Fernando are separated from the Shy Guy, moving in opposite directions, as the cliff opens up like a gate. SGAG: It's open! Why did they choose to open it now? SHY GUY: I'm losing my grip! I can't hold on anymore! EVIL GUY: Dad, no! The Shy Guy falls. Shadow Kirby opens his mouth, sucking the Shy Guy in. EVIL GUY: Thanks, Shadow Kirby. I owe you one. SHADOW KIRBY: Mmmfff. SGAG: Guys, let's go! The gates begin to close. Pickle, Fernando, Shadow Kirby, and Sgag all fly in as the gates close. EVIL GUY: Guys, wait! My suction gloves are stuck! Evil Guy struggles for a moment, then goes limp and sighs. EVIL GUY: God damn it... Scene 2 Cut to the mountain's interior. It is pitch-black, and only Pickle's glowing fire can be seen burning in the palm of his hand. FERNANDO: It's so dark in here. Can you intensify the light? SGAG: No. Don't. FERNANDO: Huh? Why not? Suddenly, an intense battle cry issues from every corner of the mountain and a rising trample is heard. The entire mountain rumbles with screams, and Pickle intensifies the flame in his hand. He catches a glint of red before Sgag claps her hand over the flame. SGAG: Shh... Our heroes are surrounded and overtaken by the Red Army soldiers, who drag them away into the heart of the mountain. PICKLE: Shadow Kirby, don't spit him out! Keep him hidden and release him when we get the chance! SHADOW KIRBY: Mm-hm! SGAG: What are you talking about?! Sgag tries to pry Shadow Kirby's mouth open, but he inhales her and spits out the shy Guy instead. SHY GUY: Hey, where am I? What happened? The Shy Guy is surrounded by Red Army soldiers and dragged away. FERNANDO: The rain dance isn't working! We're inside, and the rain can't penetrate the mountain! PICKLE: You don't say?! SGAG: Shut up, all of you! Master Raiza will be so pleased when he returns. Fade to black. Scene 3 Cut to Evil Guy wriggling about on the mountain. EVIL GUY: Argh! My suction gloves from college are the worst I've ever used! I'll have to get some new ones later. Suddenly, one of the gloves pops off. Evil Guy loses his balance and hangs on with the other glove, barely holding on to the rough surface of the mountain. EVIL GUY: I can't hold on anymore! The surface isn't smooth enough! Suddenly, Shadow Kirby breaks through the mountain, glowing with green energy and wearing a helmet that looks like Sgag's. He picks up Evil Guy, just in time, setting him down on a plateau above them. EVIL GUY: Thanks, Shadow Kirby! Your timing was awesome! SHADOW KIRBY: Are you kidding? I could hear you bawling from the other side, even with the entire Red Army of Death attacking us! Also, I managed to inhale Sgag and copy her powers. EVIL GUY: Sgag? Why? SHADOW KIRBY: Long story short, she betrayed us and led us into a trap. She called this place the "conversion bunker", so I guess that means our friends are going to be converted into Red Army soldiers. Suddenly, our heroes hear Raiza's voice above them. RAIZA: There's been a change of plans. Evil Guy and Shadow Kirby look up, gasping, as they see Raiza himself hovering above them. EVIL GUY: Raiza! RAIZA: That's right. Good to see you again, fat boy. Ever since I discovered how to implant the Red Screen of Death into my floating satellites, I have caused it to spread across the entire planet! Now I can convert everybody into my own, personal soldiers! Yourself included! SHADOW KIRBY: I was right! You are ''going to turn our friends into your mindless minions! RAIZA: Yes. Yes, I am. Come to think of it, you seem rather upset to see them turn to my side before your very eyes, huh? EVIL GUY: What are you saying?! RAIZA: Instead of converting you, Evil Guy, I'm going to force you to fight your friends in a death match, one-by-one, gladiator style. As for you, Shadow Kirby, you're coming with me. Raiza covers Shadow Kirby in red energy and separates them, slowly moving them apart. EVIL GUY: ''No! You can't do this! SHADOW KIRBY: It's no use, Evil Guy. Here, take my helmet. It'll make you stronger. Shadow Kirby tosses his helmet to Evil Guy, but Raiza intercepts it with a crimson net of energy. RAIZA: Oh, no you don't! SHADOW KIRBY: But otherwise, he'll have no advantage against our Red Army powers! RAIZA: Very well. I believe you'll still have the upper hand, so I will allow him to have it. Raiza places the helmet on Evil Guy's head and teleports him into Colosseum in Rome. It is filled with Red Army soldiers, who are cheering and clapping as Raiza descends into the ring as well. Fade to black with the words "To Be Continued" on the screen. THE END Moral Don't trust green robots. Trivia Raiza's full name is Raiza S. Guy. Category:Episodes